Taiyo
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Dingin... sepi... tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berada di sisinya. Akankah suatu hari nanti ada yang mau menerimanya?


_Rantai hitam itu mengikat tangannya begitu kuat. Rantai-rantai yang lain mengikat tubuhnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dia terduduk lemah dia lantai gua yang dingin dan lembab. Belum lagi dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya, sungguh sesak. Mata coklat emasnya menatap hampa. Seakan jiwa yang tinggal di tubuh itu sudah pergi. Tapi sebenarnya jiwanya terkurung jauh di dalam hatinya , tidak bisa keluar atau bahkan sekedar ada untuk melihat seki__tarnya. Meskipun iya, semuanya percuma. Gelap. Hanya itu yang ada di pandangannya. Jangan salahkan dirinya yang terkurung di tempat ini. Sungguh jika dia bisa memilih, dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini. __Menghirup udara bebas yang begitu dia dambakan. _

_Malam yang pekat perlahan-lahan berubah terang. Sinar matahari naik dan menerangi terali batu yang mengurungnya, perlahan mengenai kakinya yang kaku. Tidak pernah bergerak adalah penyebabnya. Lalu pemandangn di luar penjara itu terlihat. Pohon-pohon yang __nampak mati. Tertutupi salju yang begitu….putih…dan tampak mati. Bukankah percuma dia mengharapkan matahari terbit? Jika yang dilihatnya hanya salju putih tanpa adanya tanda kehidupan? Percuma jika kau berharap matahari terbit dan yang kau lihat hanya salju putih tak bernyawa. _

"_Sampai kapan aku akan berada di tempat ini?" dia berkata lemah._

_Tidak ada yang menjawab. Tidak seorangpun, bahkan angin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. _

"_Dingin__ sekali..."_

**TAIYO **

**Disclaimer © Minekura Kazuya**

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: **menggunakan tokoh-tokoh dari Saiyuki Gaiden yang dicampur dengan Saiyuki maupun Saiyuki Reload.

Dia membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihat mata coklat emasnya adalah langit-langit berwarna putih. Dengan gerakan perlahan dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang tidak nyaman. Bagaimana tidak, jika tangan menyatu erat dengan tubuhnya. Terikat oleh jaket coklat ini. Jaket yang mengikat tangan dan tidak mengijinkannya untuk bergerak.

Matanya melihat kesekeliling. Putih. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sunyi. Tidak banyak barang diruangan itu. Hanya kamar berwarna putih dengan futon yang berwarna abu-abu. Hanya itu. Lengkap dengan lantai dingin yang membekukan.

"Sepi sekali..." desahnya pelan. Mata coklat emasnya memandang hampa. Sebenarnya mata itu begitu indah. Mata coklat keemasan yang begitu memukau. Dengan kepolosan yang begitu murni. Tapi kepolosan itu ternodai oleh jiwanya yang begitu rapuh. Jika kau bertanya tentang dirinya hanya satu hal yang bisa dia jawab.

Nama.

Hanya namanya yang dia tahu.

"Goku."

Jika kau bertanya, siapa dirimu? Di mana kau tinggal? Siapa orang tuamu? Siapa teman-temanmu?

Dia hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan lemah. Terkadang jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Dia akan mengamuk, berteriak-teriak hingga tenggorokannya serasa terkoyak, lalu dia akan menangis. Tangisan yang begitu memilukan. Dan hanya dia yang bisa mendengar dan merasakannya. Tidak ada orang lain. Dia tidak mengerti untuk apa dia berteriak, untuk apa dia menangis. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanya satu.

Putih. Sunyi. Kosong.

Tidak ada seorang pun. Tidak ada yang memanggil namanya, hingga dia hampir saja melupakan namanya sendiri.

Orang-orang yang masuk keruangan ini tidak tersenyum sedikitpun. Mereka hanya meletakkan makanan dan keluar begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Seakan ruangan yang mereka masuki kosong. Tidak ada seorang pun. Membuat Son Goku merasa kosong. Seakan dirinya tidak ada. Seakan dirinya hanya ada untuk diam. Tidak bergerak dan hanya memandang tembok putih yang dilapisi busa yang sama putihnya agar dia tidak terluka jika mengamuk. Semakin lama dirinya akan masuk kedalam jurang yang dalam. Kegelapan.

Tidak ada yang tahu darimana Son Goku berasal. Dia seakan ada begitu saja seakan tidak ada yang pernah melahirkannya. Terseok di tengah jalan yang keras tanpa seorang pun yang mengenalnya. Memandang semua orang dengan mata coklat emasnya. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Tidak ada yang mengenalnya waktu itu. Semua mengabaikan keberadaanya. Tapi begitu mereka melihat seorang remaja berteriak-teriak di tengah jalan dan mengamuk. Barulah mereka bereaksi. Salah satu diantaranya memanggil polisi yang langsung menyerahkannya kemari begitu sadar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Son Goku.

Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

Ya. Kemana lagi? Kemana lagi dia akan dibawa selain ketempat menyesakkan ini? Bau yang penuh dengan obat-obatan. Begitu membosankan.

Son Goku menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan nanar. Tiba-tiba saja binar aneh memenuhi matanya. Berkilat liar seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

Hanya sebuah pemikiran yang ada dibenaknya saat ini.

_Bebas._

Son Goku menunggu dengan sabar. Menatap pintu berwarna putih di depannya hampir tanpa berkedip. Menanti sesuatu atau seseorang yang sebenarnya dia benci. Tapi dia harus bersabar, ini akan membuatnya bebas. Ini hanya butuh sedikit kesabaran.

Terdengar langkah pelan dari balik pintu itu. Son Goku duduk makin tegak. Matanya makin menajam. Menatap pintu itu hampir nanar. Menunggu pintu itu terbuka dengan jantung yang berdetak keras. Memacu adrenalinnya semakin keras. Membuat nafasnya memburu. Pintu terbuka dengan sebelumnya terdengar kunci yang diputar dilubangnya. Derit pintu terdengar nyaring diruangan sunyi ini. Menampilkan sosok laki-laki berseragam putih. Goku memandangnya hampa, menyembunyikan perasaan kecewanya jauh di dalam hatinya.

"Pasien 2-0-1, harap berdiri. Kau akan mengikuti pemeriksaan rutin," katanya datar dari ambang pintu. Dia sungguh enggan berada satu ruangan dengan pasiennya ini.

Goku tak bergeming.

Ternyata untuk memanggilnya pun namanya tidak pernah disebutkan. Hanya kode, sebuah kode tak berarti yang ikut mengikatnya di tempat sunyi seperti ini.

Goku tidak beranjak dari pisisi duduknya, bahkan dia tidak mendengar satu katapun dari si perawat.

Melihat pasiennya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan niat untuk menuruti perintahnya, si perawat berjalan memasuki ruangan, suara langkahnya teredam oleh lantai yang dilapisi gabus. Dia menggeram kesal mengingat kelakuan pasien yang sudah setahun ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Berdiri!" bentaknya. Tangannya memegang bahu Goku kasar. Dia memaksa Goku berdiri. Tubuh Goku terhuyung sebelum kedua kakinya bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. "Cepat jalan!" bentak perawat itu lagi." Kini tangannya mendorong punggung Goku agar berjalan menuju pintu.

Pandangan mata keemasan itu perlahan tidak kosong lagi. Dia berpikir , apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan? Untuk apa dia ada? Siapa dia dan kemana dia harus pergi? Ratusan pertanyaan, banyak jawaban yang belum didapatnya. Membuatnya mengernyitkan dahi merasa bingung sekaligus takut, meledakkan dirinya dalam sebuah emosi bernama kemarahan.

"Arrrgh!" teriakan penuh emosi itu membuat si perawat terkejut. Dengan sigap dan melilitkan kedua tangannya ke tubuh Goku. Menahan semua gerakannya agar dia bisa meminta bantuan. Goku memberontak, dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Dia tidak mau lagi berada di tempat ini. Dia ingin bebas! Dia tidak mau sendirian!

"Berhenti! Berhenti brengsek! Kubilang berhenti" bentak perawat itu. Dengan mudahnya dia memukul rahang Goku sehingga jatuh ke lantai gabus. Goku mendongak, pandangannya menjadi liar, seperti sepasang mata harimau yang tengah murka. Goku bangkit dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal, dia menerjang si perawat hingga jatuh terjengkang. Entah darimana kemarahan Goku memberinya kekuatan, jaket pengekangnya yang terbuat dari kulit berhasil dia robek. "Arrrgggh!"

Si perawat menatap Goku dengan wajah menyiratkan kengerian. Dia sudah berkali-kali melihat pasien di rumah sakit ini mengamuk. Melempar barang-barang atau berteriak tidak terkendali. Namun, baru kali ini dia merasa setakut ini. Ketakutan murni yang berasal dari sosok bermata keemasan dihadapannya. Mata keemasan itu seolah memenjaranya dalam sebuah siksa kesakitan. Kesakitan yang menjajikan kematian.

Goku melangkah menghampiri perawat itu. Tangan mungilnya terkepal. "Jangan mendekat! Jangan mendekat!" Si perawat berusaha mundur sejauh mungkin. Tapi punggungnya membentur dinding, menghilangkan kesempatannya utnuk lari.

Tangan Goku terangkat.

"Arrrrrgh!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Re Note: Re tidak mengharapkan adanya review di fandom yang sepi ini... hehe... cuman ingin menyalurkan imajinasi saya dan kecintaan saya pada empat orang yang saling melindungi itu *Peluk GokuKonzenTempouKenren* HiHi... adakah yang akan mereview fic ini?

With Love,

**HaikuReSanovA****.**


End file.
